The Last Year Is Just The Beginning
by life is short so am I
Summary: Jamie Potter had a terrible summer. In fact this was the most heart wrenching summer of her life, and probably for the rest of it. First off her Grandfather is almost dead due to altimeters. Then Voldemort killed her parents right in front of her. Leaving her to look after her little brother. Are 11 year olds allowed to watch rated R muggle movies? Gender bent Marauders era!


**Okay this has been in my head forever. Just, you know with the normal genders. But then I couldn't find ****_any _****Harry Potter fan fics with a Marauders era gender bent fanfiction! But if there are gender bend Marauders Fanfictions please, please, ****_please_**** tell me. I really want to read one. **

**James Potter - Jamie Potter**

**Sirius Black - Saiph Black**

**Remus Lupin - Remy Lupin**

**Peter Pettagrew - Penny Pettagrew**

**Lily Evens - Lee Evens**

**Severus Snape - Sevilen Snape  
**

**Jamie's little brothers name is Alfred. He likes to be called Al. He's going to be a first year.**

**Albus Dumbledore - Abby Dumbledore**

**As you can tell, men take on the woman's last names when they're getting married. **

**That's all for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie Potter was going back to her house from her girls night out with Remy, Saiph and Penny. They were all a little banged up from the full moon, but it was nothing that the girls couldn't handle.

Saiph had dropped Jamie a small hike away from the Potter manor than disapprated to her flat that she got a few months ago. Jamie walked up to her house in a hurry, feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She couldn't have been more right.

When Jamie got to her house she briefly wondered where her parents and little brother were, but than she remembered that her brother was with his friend, Tonks **(A/N I know that Tonks would not be this age but I couldn't help it! He's going to be the comical relief when he fawns over Remy in this story!)**, who was going into first year with him. But Jamie's parents should still be here. They usually were at the front door to greet her. Jamie listened, wondering if her mother was trying to cook something. When her mother cooked something, the best thing to to was run, and hope you were faster than what ever it was that came to life. Jamie had gotten that trait from her mother. Her father was only slightly better. His food was edible at least, but never try to eat his pie's. They have a nasty habit of getting revenge on your digestive system.

But Jamie could hear no sound coming from the kitchen. Or anywhere else in the house. But she could hear sounds coming from the backyard. In fact the sounds sounded quite a bit like fighting. And that worried Jamie just enough to send her running through her house, knocking over a few things in her haste to get to where her parents were hopefully winning their fight. Breathing hard Jamie slammed open the back doors, with her wand in her hand (she was bold, not stupid) Jamie observed the chaos on the backyard of the Potter manor.

There were people in black cloaks surrounding Jamie's parents, her Aunt Jennifer and her Uncle Edward. There were a a few bodies scattered around the lawn and Jamie was relived to see that most of them were the people in the black cloaks (Death Eaters, her brain numbly supplied through her shock). But her relief stopped when she spotted her cousin Lauren lying on top of her boyfriend whose name Jamie always forgot. Or maybe it was because Lauren had a new boyfriend every time that Jamie saw her. Lauren's new boyfriend held the record; he had lasted two weeks. Jamie felt like screaming to the heavens when she had confirmed that Lauren was dead. Lauren had been the one that showed Jamie how to prank when she was one year old. But Jamie just shook her head and carried on scanning the grounds. Her eyes met the body of her Aunt Daphne, but Jamie had always called her Aunt Stinky. Aunt Stinky once told her that _all_ Potters had to, not just act, but be better than everybody else. Jamie translated this into that she must prank everybody that she doesn't like and had to be arrogant. She never failed at doing that, her Aunt Stinky had... interesting teaching methods.

With a cry Jamie started furiously cursing and hexing the dozen or so Death Eaters that surrounded her remaining family. She had taken them by surprise, and saw her father choke on his own spit at the sight of her. Jamie took out four Death Eaters (she took out two by transfiguring them. She transfigured one into a mouse and the other into a flea) before they got over their shock. Unfortunately for them her family had gotten over their shock too. Spells started flying and at least five more people dropped before a popping sound of appration. Jamie couldn't tell who but she hoped with all her heart that it was not Voldemort.

Of course she had to jinx it. People who have seen Voldemort and have lived to tell the tale say that she is the most terrifying thing that they had ever saw. Jamie just thought that she looked like a personified snake. But when Jamie saw Voldemort's eyes, she had to agree. They wouldn't be scary if they were just a painting, but the way that they were filled to the brim with blood lust and something else that she personally didn't want to identify, was the most terrifying thing that Jamie had ever seen.

"Jamie! Run!" Jamie vaguely heard her mother call out to her but she was to busy staring at the human snake to notice. How could anyone be okay with looking like _that_?

"Jamie! Jamie! Run-"

Jamie's father was cut off by a horrible green light, and Jamie watched with her eyes wide with horror as her father started falling, dead before he even hit the ground. Her mother let out a scream of heartbroken rage but before she could even cast a spell the green light hit her too. Then her Aunt and Uncle.

That snake like figure stalked it's way over to Jamie, a cruel smirk set on it's lips.

"You see Jamie Potter? Only the strong survive. Would you like to be the strong?" it spoke with a small hiss at the s's like Jamie imagined a snake would talk like, if Jamie could hear them.

But Jamie registered what Voldemort was saying as the shock wore off. And when she fully registered what it said, her head snapped up and she had the scariest glare that was so out of place on her normally care free face, the surviving Death Eaters backed up.

"You just killed my family right in front of me" Jamie's voice was calm, even though her hazel eyes would make the bravest man back away. "And now you're asking me to join you as a Garbage Muncher?"

Before anybody knew what was happening Jamie's hand formed a fist, and had shot up and hit the woman/snake in the face with all the force the girl had in her petite body.

Before Jamie could punch the horribly pasty thing again, she heard a Death Eater scream "_Crucio"_ and she felt as if her blood had been switched with lava and it was burning her from the inside out. She was in the most pain that she had ever been in her life. Even that time when she fell off of her broom while caught the Bludger with her face. She tried not to scream, but it was all in vain as her knees buckled and she started to spasm on the ground. She didn't know if she had been tortured for minutes or hours, but it felt like it had been going on for days, and she even heard a few others screaming the unforgivable curse, over the blood rushing to her ears.

She heard the popping noises of appration and the last thought that she had before blacking out, was that she wanted to see her friends more then she ever had in seven years.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know I suck at fighting scenes. But the next chapter will be Lee! With his brother Patrick! We will sort of find out what happened to Jamie. It's going to be in the Daily Profit. That Lee won't read.**

**Ta ta for now!**

**~ Shorty~**


End file.
